


Blue. Rose. Chocolate.

by littlelionleo



Series: Colors. [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, What am I doing, experiments in color, hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelionleo/pseuds/littlelionleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green was his favorite color. It just was.</p><p>And then it wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue. Rose. Chocolate.

My favorite color is green.

 

I couldn’t tell you why,

 

Just that something about it made a connection to me.

 

Something about medical books

 

Something about the minty sea-foam green of the doctors gloves

 

Or the forest-y olive green of the camouflage that blanketed us all as protection from those we were fighting.

 

Something about it was comforting

 

Maybe the way it protected us from the bad guys

 

And sometimes it protected us from ourselves.

 

But then sometimes it would become red

 

And it just didn’t feel beautiful anymore.

 

Summer was always my favorite season

 

With the deep green of the trees

 

And the brighter green of the leaves on the flowers.

 

My favorite color was always green.

 

Then one day

 

I met a man whose eyes were the color of the blue-silvery sky

 

Whose lips were the color of rose petals

 

Whose hair was the color of black coffee.

 

Who wore a blue knitted scarf

 

Wrapped securely around his neck.

 

And then I started noticing things.

 

The sky is a lovely color today, almost the color of… the color of-

 

No. Nothing. The color of nothing. I’ll just start to watch my feet.

 

There were tiny flowers in the cracks. 

 

Forget-me-nots, I think.

 

Blue. Oh so very blue.

 

I’ll look in the shop windows, then.

 

My eye catches on something.

 

A sweater.

 

It’s blue.

 

It looks kind of like-

 

No it doesn’t. It doesn’t. It doesn’t. It can’t.

 

I’ll go to the apartment.

 

Maybe I’ll read.

 

I pick up a book, then set it back down.

 

Again, and again, and again, and again.

 

My mind picks a word for each one.

 

Cobalt

 

Cerulean

 

Periwinkle

 

Navy.

 

I’ll go for a walk then.

  
  
  


My head pounds.

 

My vision blurs.

 

The Bartender told me to not drink so much.

 

She had bright blue eyes and black coffee hair.

 

Obviously, I didn’t listen.

  
  


He asks me over tea.

 

“What’s your favorite color?” He asks.

 

“Green,” I say.

 

“Funny,” he says

 

“Funny,

 

Because,

 

Last night,

 

I could have sworn,

 

You told me,

 

That it was blue.”


End file.
